The present disclosure relates generally to video recordings. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to permission-based content filtering for streaming video recordings.
Attendance by all parties to a conference is not always practical due to logistical or scheduling reasons. Sometimes participants arrive late or leave early. It is also not guaranteed that participants are free from interruptions during a conference. At other times, some or all conference content may be identified as being beneficial to a wider target audience than those that attended the videoconference. In all cases, important presentation content may be missed by the necessary members. It is therefore becoming more commonplace to record videoconferences and events for the purpose of historical reference, review, training, security, and the like. Communication can thus continue after a videoconference and its participants have been dismissed.
Recording provides someone who missed a videoconference, or portion thereof, a way to “catch-up” with the content exchanged. Recorded content can offer witness to an event or clarification for one's memory of same. Recordings also provide others access to this information that otherwise would be lost. Recordings are also helpful for providing direct access to videoconference documents and other information exchanged without the need to burden attendees with maintaining often incomplete papers or notes.